Alice and Skittles
by SunnySkies4Life
Summary: What happens when Emmett feeds Alice Skittles. One-shot, not too good, but read it anyway! HAHA! LOTS OF RANDOMNESS!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I said I wouldn't update as much on anything else, but I just had this really awesome idea, and I had to post it!**

**HAA I AM SO HYPER RIGHT NOW! AND RANDOM!So this is a one-shot but I may write like 60 sequels to it. HAHAENJOY!!**

**Third Person POV**

"JAZZY!" Alice shouted, bouncing up the stairs. Jasper's head appeared in the doorway of their room.

"What, Alice?"

Alice bounced into the room and started jumping on the bed. "IT SMELLS LIKE FEET IN ANTARCTICA!" She was now jumping in a circle.

"Emmett!" Jasper bellowed. Emmett appeared in the doorway.

"Yes, oh loyal sidekick?" he asked.

"OMC IT'S MISTER POTATO HEAD!!! SAVE MEEEE!!!!!!" Alice screeched, launching herself off the bed.

"From what?" Jasper asked, confuzzled **(Wow, this is really bad…BUT I LIKE CHINESE FOOD). **

"From the EVIL WOODSTOCK!" Alice let out a scream of fear and scrambled over Emmett's shoulder. "EVACUATE! EVACUATE! CODE RED! CODE RED! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

"Alice, to repeat something, you have to say it twice," Jasper pointed out.

"DO NOT TELL ME HOW TO RUN MY MILITARY COMMAND, GENERAL FISHY SLIPPERS!"

"What military command?" Jasper was clearly getting frustrated.

"THE TIME HAS COME! RISE, MY MINIONS!" Alice raised her arms in the air and began doing some type of war chant. Out of nowhere, the green plastic soldiers from "Toy Story" began rising out of the carpet and marching toward Alice, saying, "My Queen, My Queen."

"NOO!!!!" Emmett jumped up and landed in Jasper's arms. He began sobbing in his neck, "WHY? WHY? THEY HAVE COME FOR ME! NOO!" And then he abruptly stopped. "Why did you need me, again?" he asked, looking up at Jasper, who was clearly uncomfortable.

"I was going to ask if you were feeding Alice Skittles again."

Emmett looked down and began tracing patterns on his arm. "Maybe…"

"EMMETT! YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DO TO HER!"

"DO NOT SHOUT AT ME! I JUST CANNOT DEAL WITH THIS TENSION!"

"WELL NOW MY WIFE IS INSANE!"

"Jazzy…Jazzy…Jazzy…"

While Emmett and Jasper had been arguing, Alice had found a spinny chair and was now leaning forward to touch her toes and back up again repeatedly. "I can touch my toes…I can touch my toes…I can touch my toes…" Then she began spinning around in the chair. "WEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

But then she hit her head. "OW! I GOT A BOO-BOO! JAZZY, KISS IT AND MAKE IT ALL BETTER!"

Jasper shot Emmett the evilest of all evil looks, and he began cowering under the bed.

"You're Emo Boy. Use your super powers and calm her down."

"Oh yeah."

After a few minutes, Alice began blinking, and then she fell asleep in Jasper's arms.

"Um, Jasper?"

"Yeah, Emmett?"

"Is she dead?"

"No."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Jasper?"

"_Yes_, Emmett??"

"I thought vampires couldn't sleep."

**Sorry, that was really bad, but I had to get it out of my system. Because I have been acting like this for about an hour. And I don't even have any skittles. I wish I did…**

**Anywayyyyy, review and tell me what ya think!! I know it's baddd but OHHH WELLL!**

**LALALALAAAAA**

**Am I scaring you?**

**HAA**

**Review, or my evil fluffy pink llama minions (and their invisible purple monkey commander, Muffins) will come attack you! Oh, and my new orange elephant, General Fishy Slipper. **

**HAAAHAAA**

**:D OOH LOOK! A SMILEY! **


	2. REALLY SORRY

**Hey guys,**

**I'm really, really, REALLY sorry to have to do this, but I feel I have no other option.**

**I have SO much going on. Here's just a smidge of it:-School musical. I have rehersal every day of the week just about, the show's next week, and we're NO where NEAR ready. Our director is just about tearing his hair out, and I feel like I owe it to him, to our musical director, and to the rest of the cast to give it my all and try not to worry about so much.**

**-Exams! It is now March, and right on time, I'm freaking out. Just a couple of the exams I have to take: Spanish Proficiency, English Final, Math Regents, Science State Test, Science Final, Social Studies Final, etc. I have A LOT going on. And it's high school next year! So my school has been going CRAZY! The guidance counselors are EVERYWHERE! We had our whole electives assembly, and our "Welcome To High School" thing in English class, and I think I REALLY need to focus on passing the 8th**** grade (not only passing, but passing with flying colors. I REALLY need to get over a 95 on all my exams and final grades and everything).**

**-My sister will be coming to see my family soon with her husband, so we're trying to work things out with her (we haven't gotten along so well in the past) so I'm trying to get things ready and such.**

**-My room is a complete mess and I think my mom's about to ground me till Kingdom Come if I don't clean it. So I probably should…(I know, lame excuse, sorry!)**

**-Our house is being redone. We're repainting the bathroom and my parents room and eventually mine and my sister's, and probably the downstairs too, and I know my family is going to need help with that.**

**-This summer, I might try to get a job (the city's got some sort of program, I think, or I think Price Chopper is hiring. Lol) so if I have to work, there's NO way I can keep up with all this.**

**So I'm REALLY sorry, but I think I'm going to have to quit fan fiction. I feel really bad for deserting you all, but I don't have enough time, and I don't think it's fair to make you all wait if I know I really don't have time.**

**But thanks to ALL the reviewers and everyone who read and supported my stories. I feel REALLY bad about this.**

**And mucho apologies to Alyssa4Music4Life, my new co-author on "Summer Of Secrets". I feel really bad about all of this.**

**I don't know how to actually delete the account, and get my email and everything off the site, so someone review and tell me how PLEASE!**

**Again, I'm really sorry, I can't even express how sorry I am.**

**For the last time,**

**SunnySkies4Life**


End file.
